


Coffee

by FullSun_Hyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cheating, Dreams, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JohnJae - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Plot Twists, Slight fluff, it's 5am, jaewin friendship, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullSun_Hyuck/pseuds/FullSun_Hyuck
Summary: Jaehyun sees Johnny being lovey-dovey with his new 'friend'.And then there's a plot twistcomment down what u think. u can criticize me lol
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Coffee

Johnny and Jaehyun met at the coffee shop near the dormitory they used to live in during their college years. The sleep-deprived students they were, their lives galloped along at a frantic pace, running back and forth while holding the cups of the dark beverage. Going to the coffee shop and getting their cherished drinks was a daily routine for them. Jaehyun first noticed johnny when his white button-up got drenched with Jaehyun's iced Americano. The younger Jaehyun was such a mess back then, still not adjusted to the college life, always in rush, trying to be on time for lectures + not getting enough sleep and being a little clumsy. Thanks to his clumsiness though, he met Johnny Suh, a tall, handsome, charismatic boy with a great built and greater personality. Despite having to attend a presentation, Johnny didn't scream or snap at him, nor did he call him some rude names. He just kind of stared at the younger's face as the younger was apologizing and trying to wipe off the brown spot his iced coffee had left on the taller's shirt. Yeah, so that's the most of it, that's how they met and how they got smitten for each other. 

For now, they have been in the relationship for 3 years and 9 months, live in the same apartment and are in love with each other. While Johnny works, Jaehyun goes to university and manages to work as a part-time assistant at the bookstore 15 minutes away from their living place. So basically, they live a pretty decent life, have each other, don't struggle financially and have enough free time to go on a date once a week.  
Everything seemed okay until one day, Jaehyun noticed a quite notable shift in Johnny's behavior or to put it better, one day, he realized that Johnny's behavior had changed somehow.  
He didn't ask him if he needed a lift to home after his shift ended on Tuesdays and Thursdays, arrived late from work and barely kissed Jaehyun goodnight, hell Johnny had kissed him barely 10 times in the last 4 days and yes, he's been counting, don't blame him. He knew that talking to the older about his concern was a must and was planning to do so...until Thursday evening.

It was a chilly evening. The sun had already set, daylight dim in the streets. Jaehyun was walking next to Sicheng, his Chinese best friend to their favorite café for a cup of coffee and a piece of cake or two. Johnny apparently had dinner with Taeyong - his new friend/workmate and the younger didn't want to spend his evening alone, so he had called Sicheng and suggested going to the café before leaving the book store.

As they stepped into the café, a delicious waft of coffee greeted them, warm air fanning over their frozen red noses and redder hands. The place was quite full of customers, but there still were some vacant seats. After finding a free table to sit at, they called for the waiter who greeted them with a big smile and shining eyes, asking them about their days. The boys were regular visitors, it was no wonder that they knew some of the workers at the café. As soon as their orders arrived, they dived in, sipping from their coffee mugs and eating their shared slice of chocolate cake, speaking between bites. 

Jaehyun couldn't help but speak about Johnny's unusual behavior and how the older had him worried only to be comforted by Sicheng, encouraging him that there was nothing to worry about. telling him that maybe, Johnny was extremely busy at work for the past few days. Then, to distract him from negative thoughts, he started blabbering about the Japanese boy he had recently met, mentioning some other topics afterward.

The Chinese boy was in the middle of telling him about his younger brother's newly found drawing skill when Jaehyun saw something very disturbing, something he would never expect to see. Five tables afar sat Johnny and his new friend. No, that wasn't what bothered him, Jaehyun was pretty chill about meeting new people, getting new friends and going out with them after tiring days, he wasn't a jealous type after all. What he didn't like, was the scene he was witnessing, the smile on his boyfriend's face. The smile which clung to Johnny's face only for Jaehyun. Though, what caught him off-guard was Johnny's hand placed on top of the other's, his thumb moving gently against the back of the stranger's hand. The 'friend' was smiling back at him, softly nodding his head along to whatever the American was saying. Jaehyun watched in disbelief as Johnny, with his other hand cut a small bite of his dish with a fork and lifted it to the other's face, the latter accepting the offered bite with rosy cheeks and a shy smile. 

Jaehyun's eyes twitched. He had never doubted Johnny's love in their relationship before the arrival of the last few days, and now it seemed like he had a decent and realistic reason for having distrust in him. Sicheng, noticing that Jaehyun was far too gone and staring something behind him, turned around to see what had caught the Korean's attention.  
\- Is that...Johnny? - the Chinese asked, puzzled and eyes wide open as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked back at Jaehyun, trying to read his face. Every second felt so intense, Sicheng could almost hear his friend's heart sinking and shattering into pieces. Jaehyun pursed his lips, trying to hold back bitter tears and free his facial expression from emotions. Looking down at his plate, he exhaled shakily and stood up, grabbing the tall mug of lukewarm coffee with his right hand and taking it along with him as he trudged towards where Johnny sat.  
\- Hello, there – he greeted them, forcing a strained smile on his lips. Johnny, hearing Jaehyun's voice, snapped his head up, looking up in horror like a deer caught in headlights.  
\- Jaehyun? - he choked out, smiling a person's smile who knows have they messed up big time. Jaehyun, while looking at him dead in the eye, hoisted his right hand and turned the mug upside down, the beverage falling onto johnny's head, wetting his brown hair, droplets trailing down to his face and onto his white button-up.  
\- it all started with coffee, – Jaehyun muttered through his gritted teeth – let's end everything with coffee. We are done, Johnny!

The American watched wide-eyed, standing up abruptly as Jaehyun walked away from him.

\- Jaehyun! - he called after him, wasting no time before following the younger.

-Jaehyun!

……..

-Jaehyun!

\- Jae!

-Jae wake up, your alarm went off two times already, you'll be late to college

The younger opened his eyes slowly, groaning and hiding his face under the covers.

\- C'mon, Jaehyun -Johnny sighed and sat down on the bed, lifting the covers to expose the younger's sleepy face. He pinched Jaehyun's cheek softly and brushed his hair out of his face with his fingers. and Jaehyun, having no other choice but to wake up, finally open his eyes and returned to reality. he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and rested it on his chest where his heart bit.  
\- Johnny?

\- Hm?

\- If you ever get bored of me, tell me, okay?

\- Baby - the older looked down at him curiously, lovingly -where is this coming from?

\- I had a bad dream - Jaehyun propped up on his left elbow, looking up at the older softly and almost pleadingly.  
Squeezing his hand, Johnny brought it to his lips and kissed it, not breaking the eye-contact with him.  
\- I won't get bored of you, ever. I promise.  
\- I love you  
\- I love you too  
........  
\- what happened in your dream?

\- .....

\- Hmm?

\- You cheated on me with T...

\- T who?

\- You know... T

\- No I don't

-........

\- Tell meeee

\- Your best friend

\- No way! Taeyong? why him? why not Doyoung or-

\- JOHNNY WHAT THE HELL?

\- Okay, I'm sorry. It was a joke

\- You bet it was!


End file.
